Dance Inside
by acenotmary
Summary: “I can’t say ‘No, I already have a date’ and then show up with no one” “Ace, you got me.” “You hate this stuff.” “Yeah, but if it’ll make you happy, I’ll be your date.” Sophie


**Dance Inside **

Gilmore Girls

A/N: hey guys. So, this is just a little one shot to help clear my head and get over my writers block. I was watching ABC family a few weeks ago, and the episode was 'Rory's Dance.' So, I thought of a way that it would be much better, so I'm writing it. Again, this is just a one shot! Please leave a little feedback when you're done. I appreciate it so much:)

Background info: Rory is a senior instead of a Sophomore and Logan is her best friend. But, he's a year older and already at Yale. They've know each other since they were toddlers, but when they were teens, Logan went to a boarding school for high school, not Chilton. Lorelai married Christopher when Rory was 16 but Rory kept her last name Gilmore. This is the Chilton dance...my way. :) So, enjoy...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

"Logan, what am I supposed to do?" Rory Gilmore complained. She was currently talking to her best friend about her most recent dilemma.

"Just say no Ace."

"I can't do that. I don't wanna hurt his feelings."

"Tell him you already have a date." he said, smirking. She couldn't see it since they were on the phone, but he did it none the less.

"But I don't. I can't say 'No, I already have a date' and then show up with no one!"

"Ace, you got me."

"You hate this stuff." she said.

"Yeah, but if it'll make you happy, I'll be your date."

"You're really saving me here." she said with a smile. "I owe you big now."

"You owe me nothing Ace. So, what time do I pick you up?"

"It starts at seven, dinner is served at seven thirty."

"Six thirty sound good then?"

"Perfect."

"Great. I'll see you Saturday at six thirty."

"Thanks Logan. You really are my best friend."

"I know." he said with a smile. "See you soon Ace. Bye."

"Bye." she said before hanging up.

---

Rory walked into school the next day and went straight to her locker, only to see Tristan leaning against it.

"Hey Mary." he said.

"Hi Tristan." she said.

"So, have you thought about what I asked you?"

"Uh, I have." she said as she opened her locker.

"What's your answer?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Tristan, but I can't. I kinda already have a date."

"Wait, you had a date already, but you said you'd think about it? I'm confused."

She sighed. _'What now?'_ "When I said I'd think about it, I kinda forgot that I already promised my best friend I'd let him take me." she said sheepishly.

"Oh." he said.

"Yeah. Look, I'm really sorry Tristan. Save you a dance though?"

"Yeah sure." he said with a small smile.

She gave a small smile back with a nod of her head before closing her locker and heading off to her first class.

---

Rory sighed as she dialed her phone during lunch.

"Hello?"

"I feel bad now."

"What now Ace?"

"I said I already have a date and he looked really disappointed."

"Rory, can you help that you don't want to go with him?"

"Well, no. I mean, he's nice, but he kinda annoys me. I mean, what's with the 'Mary' nickname?"

"Rory, you're my best friend, and I love you, but have you looked in the mirror? You have the innocent look."

"Thanks Logan." she deadpanned. "That makes me feel so much better. My best friend thinks I'm a Mary too."

"Ah Ace. C'mon! You know that I don't think that. I did grow up with you. I mean, should I mention Finn's graduation party last year? That was not a very 'Mary' moment when you kissed Colin."

"I was drunk!"

"Yeah. Another thing that doesn't make you a Mary. So, I said you looked like one. I didn't say you were one." he said, smirking.

Rory sighed. "This little talk still doesn't help my problem. I mean, I promised him a dance, but I still feel bad that I said no."

"Ace, are you changing your mind? Do you wanna go with him?"

"No. I wanna go with you."

"Then I will see you Saturday. And stop feeling bad."

"Ok." she said with a sigh.

"Bye Ace."

"Bye Logan."

She closed her phone just as Paris came to sit next to her.

"Hey Paris."

"Gilmore." Paris said with a smile as she sat down.

"You seem happy."

"I just got a date for the dance."

"With?"

"Jamie."

"The cutie from history?"

"Yep."

"Hm. Very nice." Rory said with a smile.

"Yeah. So, I heard Tristan asked you. What did you say?"

"Uh, no."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to go with him." Rory said quietly.

"But I definitely saw you buy two tickets this morning. What gives, Gilmore?"

"Logan is my date."

"Wow, even better." Paris said with a smirk.

"Paris! That is my best friend!"

"Oh come on! You know he's gorgeous. And totally in love with you."

"Oh my God, he is not." Rory said. "He's up at Yale, where I have actually seen with my own eyes, hundreds of girls throw themselves at him. Yes, he is very good looking, but he is _not_ in love with me."

"Ugh. You really annoy me sometimes Gilmore. You never see what's right in front of you."

"Paris, he's my best friend. He loves me, but he's not _in_ love with me."

"Denial." Paris sing-songed.

"You know that comment about how I annoy you?"

"Yeah."

"Well right back at you."

---

"Rory!" Lorelai called.

"What?" she yelled from her room. She was finishing up getting ready since Logan would be there in soon.

"Logan's here!"

Or now.

She finished putting her make up on and looked at herself one last time before heading out of the bedroom.

She had on a strapless deep blue dress that fell just below her knees and her hair was curled loosely, falling just below her shoulders.

"Coming." she said as she stepped out of her room and entered the foyer where her mother was standing with her dad and her best friend.

"Hey." she said with a smile when she saw him.

"Hey beautiful." he said with a smile as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Aw, don't you two look cute." Lorelai cooed as she took several pictures.

"C'mon Lore. Let them go." Chris said.

"Ok, ok. I'm done." she said as she turned her camera off.

"So, ready?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, lets go. Bye mom." Rory said, hugging her mom.

"Bye hun. Bye Logan. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"So anything goes?"

"You know it!"

Rory laughed as Logan led her out the door and down to his Porsche.

"Eager much?" she asked with a smirk.

"To give you this? Yes." he said with a smile as he pulled her corsage out of the car.

"Aw, it's beautiful. Thank you." she said as he put it on her wrist.

"Your welcome. I thought a beautiful flower for a beautiful girl was appropriate."

"Aw, you're just full of sweet things tonight, aren't you?" she asked with a smirk.

He smiled as he opened her door and then after closing it, went around to the drivers side. "What can I say? I fell like being nice today." he said, smirking.

She smacked him playfully and rolled her eyes. "Ya know, you look nice tonight too."

"Are you saying I don't look nice all the time?" he asked, masking his fake pain.

"You know what I mean smart ass."

"I do know what you mean. Thanks Ace."

"Your welcome." she said with a smile.

She glanced at him a few more times while he drove them to the place where the dance was being held. He did look good in his suit. He pulled it off perfectly. His hair was tousled perfectly and his eyes were warm._'Oh my God!'_ she thought. _'I'm falling for my best friend. Oh, this is not good.'_ she thought.

"Ace? Rory."

"Hm? What?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Thinking about me?" he asked with a smirk._'If you only knew.' _she thought. "You wish." she said, smirking back.

"We're here." he said, getting out of the car and going over to open her door.

"Why thank you." she said when he helped her out of the car.

"See, chivalry isn't dead." he said.

She smiled and took the hand he offered after closing the car door.

"Ready to face the questioning Chiltonites?" she asked.

"Lead the way." he said.

She smiled and gripped his hand a little tighter as she pulled him into the historic building where the dance was being held.

"Wow." she said, looking around. "This place is huge."

"Yeah." he said, taking in his surroundings.

They walked around for a few minutes before Madeline and Louise came up to them.

"Rory!" Madeline chirped. "I love that dress!"

"Thanks."

"Who's the boy?" Louise asked.

"Maddy, Louise, this is my best friend Logan. Logan, Madeline and Louise."

"Nice to meet you." he said, smiling.

"And you." Louise said in a flirty voice.

"Oh, there's Paris!" Madeline exclaimed. "And she's with Jamie! Aw, they look so cute."

Rory turned to see Paris and Jamie approaching. "Hey." Rory said.

"Hey Rory. Logan."

"Paris." Logan said. He had no problem with Rory's other friends, but Paris sometimes scared him.

"Attention everyone!" Headmaster Charleston said. He was standing up on the stage where the band had set up. "Dinner will be served in five minutes. Please find your seats."

"C'mon." Rory said. "Let's go sit down."

"Yes, please get me out of here." Logan mumbled. Paris had started rattling on about some newspaper thing that he really didn't want to talk about.

Rory laughed and led him over to the table they had been assigned.

They ended up being seated with Madeline, Louise, Tristan, and his date Summer.

"So, this is the infamous best friend, huh?" Tristan asked once Rory and Logan had sat down.

"Yeah. Tristan, this is Logan. Logan, Tristan."

"Hey man. Nice meeting you." Logan said.

"Yeah, sure." Tristan said.

Logan grabbed Rory's hand under the table and she turned to look at him. He gave her a 'what's his problem' look and she just shrugged. Dinner was served, but neither Rory nor Logan noticed that he failed to let go of her hand all through out the meal. Maybe some things were changing between the two of them.

---

"Mm. That was good." Rory said, patting her now full stomach.

"It wasn't bad." Logan said.

"I think I ate too much." Madeline whined.

Rory laughed. "Maddy you didn't even clear your plate."

"I still had too much. I think I need to dance it off. Louise? Care to join me in searching for a boy?"

"Of course." Louise said with a wicked grin. "In fact, I think I see two cute boys over by the speakers. See you guys later." she said, getting up from her seat.

"Bye." Rory said as her friends walked away.

"So, you wanna dance Ace?"

"I'd love to." she said with a smile.

He stood up and extended his hand, which she took. Once getting to her feet, Logan led her to the dance floor with a jealous Tristan looking on.

---

"So, you wanna get a drink?"

"No."

"Dance?"

"Not really."

"Make out?"

"Summer, I'm not in the mood." Tristan said.

She scoffed. "You would be if Rory Gilmore was offering."

"No I wouldn't." he lied.

"Yes you would. You like her. No, you love her, don't you? And I bet it's just killing you to see her with that gorgeous college guy who slightly resembles you. You've got it bad Tristan. Just admit it."

"You want me to admit it? Fine. I like her a lot. Maybe I am in love with her, I don't know. And sure, it kills me to see her with him. But I can't really do anything about it, can I?"

Summer looked over at Rory and Logan. She was laughed at something he had just whispered in her ear. "No, you really can't. They're in love. They just haven't realized it yet."

Tristan shook his head before going to get a glass of punch, and then sneaking off into the corner to spike it with the vodka he had brought in a flask. After downing the drink, he took a sip of pure vodka before returning the flask to his jacket pocket and heading towards Rory and Logan on the dance floor.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

Logan looked at Rory and she slightly nodded her head.

"Yeah, sure." Logan said. "I'll be over at the table." he said before kissing her cheek and handing her over to Tristan.

"So, having fun?" she asked.

"Well, this whole thing started out a bit boring, but it's better now." he said, looking at her. She nodded her head slightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said with a smile. "It's been fun. I get to hang out with my best friend, which is good. I haven't seen him for a while. He's been busy at school."

Tristan nodded. "So can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Rory said.

"Are you in love with him?"

"What?" she asked, caught off guard.

"Logan. Are you in love with him?"

Rory stood there speechless for a minute, just thinking. "I..." _'Do I love him? Of course I love him, he's my best friend. But, am I in love with him?'_ Rory glanced over at him. He was sitting at their table, taking a sip from his soda. He saw her looking at him and he smirked and winked at her before taking another sip of his drink. _'I do love that smirk. And when he does that cute wink thing. And his eyes. And his messy hair. Oh my God. I am in love with him.'_ "Yes." she said quietly. "I'm in love with him." a small smile crept onto her face as she said this.

"That's what I thought." Tristan said sadly.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?"

"Not being able to feel that way about you."

"It's ok." he said with a dry laugh. "Just let me know if he ever hurts you."

She laughed. "I will."

"Good, because if he does, I'll go up to Yale and kick his ass for you."

"Thanks Tristan. You're a good friend." she said, with a smile.

"Yeah, well I try." he said, smiling back.

As the song ended, she kissed his cheek and moved out of him arms. She walked over to the table and sat down next to Logan.

"So how was the dance?" he asked.

"It was enlightening."

"Really?"

"Yep. Tristan helped me realize something."

"What's that Ace?"

"Can we go somewhere else? I don't want to discus is here."

"Yeah, let's go." He got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. They walked outside into the night air and made their way to his car.

---

"So where are we going?" he asked once they started driving.

"Yale?" she asked.

"You want to go to Yale?"

"Yeah. Let's hang out in your dorm and watch movies. We haven't had a movie night in such a long time."

"Sounds good." he said with a smile.

---

"Hello?" Logan called when they entered the suite he shared with Colin and Finn. "Just you and me." he said when no one answered.

She nodded and went to sit on the couch. He made some coffee and then brought two mugs of it over and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Do you wanna change?" he asked after she downed her coffee in three sips.

"Yeah." she said.

"Ok. I'll get you something." he said, getting up and going into his room. Rory sighed and laid her head back against the couch, closing her eyes. She was having a great night, but she was tired. Maybe movie night would have to wait for the next weekend. She suddenly just wanted to go to sleep.

"Here you go." he said coming out with a pair of sweat pants and a Yale sweatshirt for her.

"Thanks." she said as she accepted the clothes and went to change in the bathroom. When she came back out he was changed as well into flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. She sat down on the couch next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes again.

"Tired?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "You wanna go to sleep?" he asked. She nodded again. "Go lay down. I'll call your parents."

"Thanks." she said quietly as she got up and went into his room. He watched her go and couldn't help but think about how cute she looked in his clothes. _'I've got it bad...for my best friend.'_ he thought with a sigh as he grabbed his phone and called Lorelai.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai, hey it's Logan."

"Hey hun. What's up?"

"Rory and I left the dance a little while ago and we're at Yale now. We were gonna watch movies, but she's pretty tired. I just wanted to call and let you know that she's staying here tonight."

"Alright. Thanks for telling me kid. I'll see you two tomorrow. Come have breakfast with Chris and I at Lukes."

"Yeah, we'll be there."

"Ok. Night hun."

"Night Lorelai." Logan said before hanging up and heading into his room to see Rory burrowed under his comforter. He smiled as he slipped into bed next to her.

"Logan?" she said quietly.

"Yeah Ace?"

"Thanks for tonight. You made it fun."

"Your welcome. That's what best friends are for." he said as he pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest and sighed contently.

---

Logan woke up around eight the next morning. Sun was coming in through the window. He looked down at Rory to see she was still sleeping. He smiled at her ruffled hair and smoothed it down, gently waking her in the process.

Her eyes fluttered a few times before opening completely. She looked up at her best friend and smiled.

"Hey." she said.

"Morning." he said, kissing her head.

"Hungry." she complained.

He laughed. "Come on." he said, getting up and pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Lukes. Your mom told me last night we should come have breakfast with her and your dad."

She smiled. "Sounds good."

"Ok. Let me change and we can go."

She nodded and walked out into the common room. She decided that her outfit of sweat pants and a Yale sweatshirt was acceptable for Lukes. Besides, Kirk had come to the diner before dressed way worse.

---

Logan came out a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a sweater. They left the dorm and got into his car. After driving for a while, they arrived at the diner and went in.

"Hey kids." Lorelai greeted.

"Hey mom. Hi dad." Rory said, taking a seat next to her mother.

"Hey hun." Chris said, kissing his daughters cheek.

"What can I gettcha?" Luke asked as he approached the table.

"Lots of coffee and pancakes all around." Lorelai answered.

"And bacon!" Rory added.

"Got it." Luke said as he finished writing down the order and took it to the kitchen.

"So, how was the dance?" Lorelai asked.

"It wasn't bad." Rory said.

"E.T. bother you?"

"Eh. Not to much, but he seemed a little disappointed."

"Because you weren't his date?"

"Yeah. I did dance with him though."

"And it was enlightening." Logan added with smirk.

"Was it now?" Lorelai asked, a wicked grin on her face. "What was so enlightening Rory?"

Rory blushed. "I'll tell you later." she said through gritted teeth.

"You can't tell us now?"

"No." she said quietly.

Lorelai nudged her under the table with her foot. Rory looked at her mother who raised her eyebrows and slightly cocked her head towards Logan. Rory nodded and Lorelai smiled, knowing exactly what her daughter had finally realized. Thankfully, Logan didn't even notice this action. He was talking to Chris about some new flat screen t.v.

"When are you gonna tell him?" Lorelai whispered.

"I don't know." Rory whispered back.

"Soon?"

"I hope so. I wanna tell him."

"After breakfast?"

Rory thought about it for a minute and shook her head yes.

Lorelai smiled just as Luke brought the breakfast over.

"Ok, pancakes and bacon all around." he said as he set down pancakes, bacon, and coffee in front of each person.

---

"Ace." Logan whined. "Where are we going? It's freezing out here."

"Oh, shush. We're almost there." she said as she continued leading him down a stone path. "Ok. We're here."

They were on the bridge over the lake and Logan was right. It was cold. So cold that the lake had frozen over and it was covered in a light dusting of snow.

"Sit." she said after putting down a blanket. He sat down, and she sat next to him. She took I deep breath. "I have to tell you something."

"Sure. Anything."

She sighed again. "Ok. Last night, I realized something. Something that I'm sure has always existed, but I just never saw it before."

"Rory, what is it?" he asked, getting a little worried.

"I love you." she blurted out.

He stared at her for a minute. "You love me?"

"Yes."

"You really love me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes!" he said, mimicking her.

"Shut up." she said, smiling hitting him playfully. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer before leaning in and kissing her.

It was a great kiss. The best either of them had ever had. After air became an issue, they broke apart, foreheads touching.

"Be with me." he whispered.

"Always." she said before kissing him again.

---

A/N: what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I just thought it would be a fun one shot. Maybe if persuaded I can write a one shot sequel. It's up to you guys. Review please and let me know what you thought and if you want a sequel!

Reviews are always taken in and given a good home. :)


End file.
